The Chosen Ones
by VorticalFiveStudios
Summary: Many years have passed since the destruction of the kishin, Asura. Now, a new generation of students attend the DWMA, and are all determined to create a death scythe! However, a new kishin has been awakened, and he's several times stronger than Asura! Will this new generation be able to stop it? Or will the kishin prove itself to be too much for them to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater The Chosen Ones Chapter 1- Angel of the New Generation**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fanfiction. I do not own Soul Eater._

_Location- Boston, MA_

_Time- 8:30 PM_

A teenage boy with white hair, green eyes, and shark-like teeth stood on the rooftop of a building. He watched a weird human in a creepy costume search an empty street. "Is that him, Nemu?" the boy asked the scythe in his hands. "Is that the kishin egg we're supposed to kill?"

"Yes, Blast," the scythe spoke as a teenage girl appeared in the light reflecting off of it. "He's the one. Nightmare, I believe his name was. Once I consume his soul, I'll have 99 Kishin eggs in total. Then all that's left for me to become a death scythe is eat one witch soul."

The boy known as Blast nodded. "Just like my mother, Maka, turned my father, Soul, into one."

Suddenly, Nightmare took off. "He's getting away!" yelled Nemu. "After him!"

Blast smirked and jumped off the edge. As soon as he landed on his feet, he ran after his target. He saw it turn into an alley, and, just as he had done for the last 15 seconds, followed it. However, once he turned the corner, what he saw surprised him a little. He saw Nightmare face to face with a teenage boy. "Who the hell is that?"

The teen had orange hair and purple eyes. He had a shotgun in his hands. On his back was a rocket launcher. And on his sides, two pistols. With a smirk, he said "You must be Nightmare. My, my, you have quite the bounty on your head. I guess I'll just have to kill you for it."

Nightmare crossed his arms. "You must be that famous kishin killing bounty hunter I've heard so much about. I've heard the stories about you, and needless to say, your skills are impressive. But, let's just see, how true those stories are!"

The kishin tried to throw a punch at him, but the so-called bounty hunter jumped into the air and landed on his fist. "Olé!" he said as he unloaded a bullet from his shotgun into the monster's skull.

Nightmare was knocked back a few feet, but was hardly damaged at all. "Humph. I was hoping for more!" Faster than the blink of an eye, he ran past the boy.

"Heh, heh. Is that your idea of a strategy? Running right past me and not attacking? Wait a second... What happened to my guns!?"

"Looking for these?" The teen looked at Nightmare. The kishin had all the boy's weapons in a pile. He broke the shotgun into two pieces, and threw the other weapons halfway across the city. "Those guns would easily kill a normal kishin egg, but unfortunately for you, I'm not your average kishin. Now, fight me in hand to hand combat!"

"Bastard... Alright, I accept your challenge!" He rushed at Nightmare, trying to punch him, but the kishin simply sidestepped it. He then threw out a flurry of punches and kicks, but his opponent dodged each one.

At the same time, Nightmare was also trying to hit him, yet the bounty hunter was able to dodge every one of his attacks. "That's it!" the kishin screamed right before he kicked him right where the sun doesn't shine.

The teens eyes widened, and he screamed in pain. "MOTHER FU-!" He was interrupted when Nightmare uppercutted him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.

The kishin put a foot on the bounty hunter's stomach to make sure he didn't get up. The kishin took a knife out of his pocket. "Well Archangel, it seems that your bounty hunting days are finally coming to an end. If it really is a sin to kill an angel, then I'll be seeing you in hell, my friend."

Nightmare raised his knife, ready to strike. The bounty hunter, who supposedly was named Archangel, quickly reached into his pocket for his emergency survival knife, so he could counter the attack. However, before either of them could strike, Nightmare was cut in half by some sort of weapon. "What the hell just happened?" His question was answered when Nightmare was reduced down to a single kishin egg, and standing behind it was a kid with a scythe in his hands. The kishin egg flew into the scythe, and it absorbed the evil one's soul. Then, the scythe turned into a girl. Archangel's confusion suddenly turned into anger. "HEY, WHAT DID YOU HAVE TO COME IN AND DO THAT FOR!? YOU TOOK MY KILL!"

The boy looked at Archangel. "First of all," he began. "I didn't see your name on it. And second, you had no chance against him. If we didn't come in he would've killed you. So, how about instead of yelling at us, we get a thank you?"

"Wait," Nemu said to Blast. "This kid has great potential. He could very easily become a great student at the school."

"WHAT!?" Blast and Archangel yelled at the same time. "YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!"

"I am totally serious. Now, bounty hunter guy, where do you live? We're gonna need some place quiet to discuss this."

"I'm not going to some stupid school!" Archangel yelled. "I still have business to take care of-"

"That's what we're going to discuss. Now tell us where you live now."

Archangel sighed in defeat. "Fine. Follow me." He turned around and began walking, and the other two followed him. After walking for about half an hour, they came across a large building. "Here we are."

"What is this place?" asked Blast. "Some kind of mansion?"

"It used to be. But then a kind-hearted man named Spectre bought it and turned it into the place you see today." Archangel pointed at a sign on the building.

Nemu looked at the sign and read out loud what it said. "Boston City Orphanage." Both her and Blast's eyes widened when she said that. "You live in an orphanage? I'm so sorry! What happened to your parents!?"

"It's a tragic story. I'll tell you once we get inside." As they walked through the front doors, a teenager reading a book looked at them and smiled. "Hey, brother Archangel!"

"Hello, brother Jake."

"Who are your friends? Someone you met on one of your bounty hunting missions?"

"They're not my friends. But yeah, I met them on a mission."

"You know, you don't have to keep on hunting kishins down and killing them for their bounties. Spectre really worries about you."

"I'm not doing it because I have to. I'm doing it because I want to. This is to help him after all."

"Alright, alright. Just remember to be careful. Everyone here cares about you."

Archangel smiled. "Yeah. I know. I care about you guys too. See ya later!" Archangel said as he walked off with Blast and Nemu.

"Uh, Archangel," Nemu said. "That guy that you just talked to. Is he really your brother?"

"Not exactly. Once I came to this place, I considered everyone else here family, as does everyone else here consider me family. We called each other brothers and sisters. So, I basically have a f*** ton of 'brothers' and 'sisters'. And my god, are we mother licking adorable together!"

"...Right..." Blast said sarcastically.

"Of course there was that one brother..."

_FLASHBACK_

A seven-year-old, chibi Archangel screamed as he ran for his life through the orphanage while a psychotic 8-year-old with a knife chased him. "Come back, Arky!" the psychopath yelled. "I just want to play stabby Mcstab stab with you!"

"WHY ME!?" Archangel screamed as he continued to run.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Your 'brother' tried to gut you like a fish?" Blast asked, disturbed by what the bounty hunter had just told him. After Archangel nodded, he asked "Was he a kishin?"

"No, he was just a regular psychopath."

"...Why am I suddenly reminded of professor Stein and all the times he dissected something?"

"His time with me had its pros and cons. I wasn't able to sleep for months, but running away from him did help boost my speed and stamina. He's in jail now."

"Well thank god for that."

They kept on walking until they got to a certain door on the third floor. "What's this place?" asked Nemu.

"You said you wanted a quiet place to talk. Well, the quietest place I can think of in this building is my room." Archangel opened the door and inside was a clean room with a bed, a desk with a computer on it, a mirror, a window, a mini fridge, a television and a table with four chairs. "Welcome to my crib." Blast and Nemu sweat dropped.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Eater The Chosen Ones Chapter 2- A Bounty Hunter's History**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fanfiction. I do not own Soul Eater._

The teens all sat down at the table. "Let's start with introductions. My name is Nemu, and this is my meister, Blast. We are students at the DWMA. Who exactly are you?"

"Archangel. I am the kishin killing bounty hunter."

"Earlier when we asked you if you could join the DWMA, you said you couldn't because you still have business to take care of. What exactly is that business?"

Archangel sighed. "My history is a very tragic story. My parents were known as Brass and Whisper. They were retired students at the DWMA. Once they retired, they got married. However, when Whisper was pregnant with their child, something horrible happened. A psychotic kishin killed Brass, leaving Whisper as a widow. One month after that, I was born. Whisper raised me by herself and taught me everything there was to know about fighting kishins, from weapons and meisters to what soul resonance is. But when I was six years old, the same bastard kishin that killed my father came to finish what he started, by killing my mother!" Blast and Nemu saw tears forming in the bounty hunters eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. "I don't know why, but he left me alive as an orphan. And from that day forward I vowed to destroy every kishin I can find in this world and never harm any innocent humans. I was then sent to the local orphanage, where I lived a great life. However, once I was thirteen, I learned that Spectre, the owner of the orphanage, was extremely low on cash and couldn't pay the bills for this place. And if those bills weren't paid, the banks would take this place away. I, for one, wasn't about to let that happen. I became a kishin killing bounty hunter to help. I hunt down kishins with high bounties on their heads and kill them to get that money. Half of the money goes to get more powerful weapons, and the other half goes to Spectre. This business is good for both me and him. He gets moneys to pay his bills and I get to keep my vow to kill every kishin I could find."

"Oh my god..." was all Nemu could say.

"I have a question," Blast said. "If you were only 13 back then, how did you get weaponry to kill the kishins? Isn't there like a law here that says you can't own a gun until you're an adult?"

"Hmm..." Archangel said. "I think it would always go like this."

_FLASHBACK_

Archangel walked into a local weaponry shop. After picking out several different weapons, he then walked up to the front counter. Behind it was a man polishing a shotgun. "Hi, I'm here to kill some people?" Archangel said as he put some money down on the counter, along with the weapons he picked out.

"Hmm?" The man looked at him. "Oh yeah, sure." He took the money and gave Archangel back his change.

"Thank you sir!" the bounty hunter said as he walked out the door with his new weapons.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"...I'm not even gonna begin with what's wrong about that."

Everyone was silent, until Nemu cleared her throat and said "Well, I believe I have a solution that could work out for both you and this Spectre guy."

"Oh really?" said Archangel. "And just what is that solution?"

"Oh, I'll show you. May I borrow your mirror for a second?"

"Uhhh... I don't think now is the best time to be checking how you look, but sure, whatever."

"Thank you." Nemu walked over to the mirror and breathed on it. Then, she began to write something on it. Archangel and Blast heard her whisper as she wrote "42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on Death's door."

There was a pause, but then, the mirror began to ripple and glow a light blue, and soon, Lord Death the Kid, who now ran the DWMA, appeared in the glass. "Hmm?" he said. "Oh! Hello Nemu and Blast! Have you gotten your 99th kishin egg yet?"

"Yeah, but that's not the only reason we called you."

"Well, what other reason is there?"

"Well, uh... Have you ever heard of the Boston City Orphanage?"

"I've heard of it. Can't say I've actually seen it though."

"Well, it's really low on money, and if it doesn't get any money soon, it'll go out of business. Please, we're begging you, please help it!"

"Nemu, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I can. If I was to do that for this one place, I would have to give money to every other place that asks me to-"

"Lord Death the Kid, this is important! If we don't do this, dozens of children won't have a home! Please, do it for the children here!"

"I... Uh... Hmm..."

"JUST HELP THE LITTLE BASTARDS!" Blast yelled angrily.

Kid sighed. "Ok, ok, fine, I'll help them. I'll send them a check or something tomorrow."

Nemu smiled. "Did you hear that, Archangel?" she asked. "You no longer have to do bounty hunting for a living!"

Archangel smiled. "As much as I hate to admit it, you people are right. To be honest, I actually always wanted to go to the DWMA, it was just that I always had the weight of that burden on my shoulders."

"Wait a minute, Archangel? The bounty hunter?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, it's just that I didn't think you of all people would be with Blast and Nemu."

"Lord Death," Nemu began. "We have seen the way he fights. He has skill."

"I am well aware of that. I've heard a lot of stories about you, Archangel. You are a very skilled boy with great potential. You just need help to unleash that potential. If your request is to become a student here, then I grant you permission."

"R-really!?" asked Archangel.

"Yes. Come here as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, Principal Kid. I'm gonna tie my shoes one leg at a time!"

"Please, call me Lord Kid."

"Whatever you say Mr. Principal!"

"...I'm already regretting this decision. Blast. Nemu. I have found a witch in Oregon. Once you drop the bounty hunter off here, you must go after it. But remember, if screw this mission up and don't get her soul, all the other souls you've collected shall be confiscated."

"Yes sir!" Blast and Nemu said at the same time.

Kid nodded, and the mirror changed back to normal.

"So..." Nemu began. "You're a student of the DWMA. I guess that makes you one of us now."

"Yeah. I guess it does."

"Heh. You can start packing, we'll wait for you outside. Say goodbye to everyone here."

"I guess I should thank you..."

"I guess you should start packing," Blast said. "You get only twenty minutes to-"

"NEMU SLAP!" Nemu yelled as she bitch slapped Blast across the face, making him fly into a wall. Archangel sweat dropped. "Give him all the time he wants! This is a very emotional time for him!"

"Ow..." Blast groaned in pain. "That hurt..."

"Yeah," Archangel said. "Looks like it."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
